


Haikyuu! OneShots

by Hufflepuff_06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suga is a wine aunt and a mom, Suga needs a break, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Texting, Updates are random, Was oneshots but is now a mess, Why are neither of those tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_06/pseuds/Hufflepuff_06
Summary: The teams have groupchats. That is all. This is legit crack I'm sorry.There will be little to no ships in here but if there are any, they will probably be rarepairs.*cross-posted on Wattpad*
Kudos: 15





	1. Sugamomma is prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa don't know no limits. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from a head cannon I saw on TikTok, the post was made by bxred_college_girl. A comment on it asked why it wasn't used as a story idea yet. So here we are.

Everyone knew Oikawa had a bad knee. They also knew Oilawa would push himself. So really, they should've seen this coming.

They had a practice game with some college alumni of theirs. Oikawa, of course, was giving it his all while practicing with them. When going in for a receive, he bonked his knee.

Now Oikawa knew he could still play after hitting his bad knee since his prior injury had already healed. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He knew he should have been icing it in-between practice games but he didn't. If he did that, people would know he hurt his knee again. The coach would probably pull him out of all the other games they had. So he pushed through.

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was hiding something. He saw him hit his knee in the court but since he had been in the back row, he wasn't sure if he was imagining it hitting or not. But Hajime had a feeling it did.

It wasn't until he saw Tooru hid a limp the he knew he hit his knee. Of course Tooru wasn't going to stop, if he knew his best friend he would do anything to continue playing. Iwaizumi looked at the clock hanging in the gym, 20 minutes left. They would have 5 minutes before the next practice match started.

Now, Iwa knew what he was doing. He pulled out his phone.

 **Mom Chat**  
 **7:15 pm:**  
 _Sugamomma_ : make sure to sleep guys! You know our kids!

Hajime laughed at Suga, his friend from the rival team sure was suited for the mom role.

 **Mom Chat**  
 **4:00 pm:**  
 _Iwaizumom_ : Hey Suga? In like 20 minutes Imma be swing by Karasuno.  
 _Sugmomma_ : OK!

He didn't even ask why. God, Suga was too good for them. Hajime heard his phone ding again, meaning another message had been sent but he was sure it wasn't from Suga. Just to be sure, he checked his phone.

 **1 new notification:**  
 **Mom Chat**  
 **4:02 pm:**  
 _Akaashi_ : No questions or anything? We don't deserve you Suga.

 **2 new notifications**  
 **Mom Chat**  
 **4:02 pm:**  
Yaku: We really dont..

Hajime chuckled, everyone agreed. He was about to put his phone away when he got another text from the group chat.

 **3 new notifications**  
 **Mom Chat**  
 **4:03 pm:**  
 _Sugamomma_ : Yeah, yeah I know... are we still on for our ranting at 5?

Iwa knew the crows Suga looked after were a handful but he never had to ask to rant... normally he just listened to them. Something bad must've happened. He replied to Suga saying yes before silencing his phone and getting back to practice.

*Time skip brought to you by Oikawas Glasses*

Iwa arrived at Karasuno at about 4:30. He had even dragged Oikawa along but left him in the car. He had no more than reached the gym entrance did Suga throw an ice pack at him.

"Make sure he stretches or I swear to God I'm coming there and making him myself!" Suga yelled at him.

Hajime nodded his thanks to them and ran off to his car. Waving to them before he left.

"Um.. Suga? Why do you have a first aid kit on you?" Daichi asked.

"OH, I have a bunch! One for every team!"

"You have kits for other teams?" Noya asked.

"Well, yeah. They're always getting hurt."

"Suga your such a mom," Ennoshita stated.

Koushi blushed at that. "Thanks, Ennoshita. All the other teams have one for us too, just so you know."

After that, everyone went back to practice.

Bonus:  
 **Dad Allaince**  
 **4:00 pm** :  
 _Alienlover_ : Hey, Daichi, I kinda hurt my knee znd I'm sure Iwa-Chan knows.. please DO NOT give him an ice pack I'm fine

Daichi laughed. He hadn't checked his phone until after practice. He called Suga over, who had been in a conversation with Yachi about color coordinating the first aid kits.

"Yeah. Daichi what up?"

"Oikawa had texted me not to give Iwa an ice pack," Daichi said, showing Suga his phone.

"Well, sucks to suck, because I did."

Daichi nodded. "So, one for every team huh?"

"Well, at least every team we've met. I even specialized the ones for the teams closer to us, but don't tell them that. Sejiohs is mostly ice packs because of Oikawa though.."

"I believe that. No come on. Let's get out of here."

The two told the others it was time to go, though they had to promise Kageyama and Hinata that they could have the key so they could get there early we r than the others to practice.

Extra Bonus:  
When Suga showed up at Aoba Josai. Everyone knew someone was in trouble since he had skipped his practice to come to theirs.  
Everyone stood very still as Suga came in the gym, even the coaches.

"Tooru. Oikawa. You get your ass over here."

Tooru gulped while Iwaizumi just smirked. He told Suga he wasn't stretching this was his consequence.

Oikawa stepped forward, toward Suga. Suga did not hesitate before he grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the gym, toward the bus station.

As he reached the end of the gym he yelled, "You'll get him back tomorrow! Bye guys!"

Then he was gone.

Oikawa had never stretched so much in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! The next one will probably be focusing on the group chats mentioned in this! They are all losely connected but not enough so that its a fic. There will just be references to the other oneshots here and there! Thanks for reading and have a good day!


	2. Group Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said the next one would be about the group chats!

**Mom Chat:**  
**5:00 pm:**  
_Sugamomma:_ can we rant now?  
_Yaku:_ suga.. I mean this in the nicest way possible but.. since when do you ask to rant?  
_Iwaizumom:_ yeah you almost never rant...  
_Moniw_ a: .. what happened?  
_Sugamomma:_ today sucked. It sucked ass. I hate my team. I hate life why is my team like this?  
_Semisemi:_ oh boy.. here we go..  
_Sugamomma:_ first off, daichi was late to practice so I had to deal with the Freak Duo by myself which at 7 am is not the best thing when you got no sleep because of Tanaka the day before. Then I have to deal with Tanaka and Noya hitting on Kiyoko before Daichi finally gets there and gets them to shut up. Asahi gets there and I have to deal with Noya yelling at him for something he did on FaceTime last night. Tsuki would not stop yelling at Kags and Hinata and Yamaguchi couldn't get him to stop and neither could Ennoshita or Daichi. Hinata had to be held back by Kinoshita since he was trying to start a fight with Tsuki. Then Kags started trying to fight him and Narita had to hold him back. Coach didn't show up at all so we spent our time just trying to control the kids. And this was just morning practice.  
_Yaku:_ there's mORE?  
_Iwaizumom:_ please tell me there's no more...  
_Semisemi:_ im going to just take a guess and say there's more  
_Sugamomma:_ there's more  
_Moniwa: dear_ _God_  
_Sugamomma:_ at afternoon practice, the Freak Duo had a fight. Like a big fight. They wouldn't even look at each other. Whi h caused problems. Noya and Tanaka tried to get them to talk again but it resulted in the two also getting shunned. Tsuki was just laughing his ass off and Yams was trying to get him to stop but he wouldn't. Daichi ended up going to the club room because he couldn't deal with them so me being the responsible team captain I am. Stayed there. Takeda had the day off and Coach was on the phone with Date Tech to get a practice game soon. So me, Asahi, and the rest of the second years had to deal with Tanaka, Noya, and the first years and it just didn't end well.  
_Iwaizumom:_ you guys were tame when I got there though?  
_Sugamomma:_ thats because I went off right before you texted. I yelled, screamed, full on exploded.  
_Semisemi:_ dear lord.  
_Yaku:_ I'm shivering just think of enduring that  
_Moniwa:_ same.  
_Sugamomma:_ anyway how is Oilawa doing?  
_Iwazumimom:_ he's upset that you gave me an ice pack for him but otherwise fine  
_Sugamomma:_ thats good to hear. Oh! That brings me to another thing. After Hajime left my whole team asked me why I had an first aid kit. So then I had to explain how all of you such at self-preservation and have kits for literally every team we meet.  
_Yaku:_ I bet that was a fun conversation.  
_Sugamomma:_ yeah.. Yachi ended up color coordinating them. Also remind me to get more ice packs for Seijouh but if I have to use them I swear Iwa I'm maiming Oikawa!  
_Iwaizumom:_ noted.  
_Moniwa:_ so we are just ignoring that Suga has first aid kits for us?  
_Sugamomma:_ oh did J never tell you? J have one for every team and I think Nekoma has one for us.. could be wrong. I know Iwa keeps bandaids on him for us though.  
_Yaku:_ Kenma has one for you guys.. mainly Hinata  
_Iwaizumom:_ makes sense  
_Semisemi:_ so anyone else need to rant?  
_Yaku:_ actually...

_[Cut for length]_

**Dad Allaince**  
**5:00 pm:**  
_Dadchi:_ so... how's your knee oikawa?  
_Alienlover:_ good I guess  
_Catdad:_ how do you guess?  
_Owldad:_ yeah you either know or you dont  
_Alienlovrr:_ well then its fine but I'm getting tired of this ice on it but if I take it off Iwa-Chan will call Suga-san and I don't want to be maimed.  
_Akashi:_ yeah thats a good choice  
_Tokyo:_ this wouldn't have happened if you came to Shiratorizawa.  
_Alienlover:_ shut up, Ushiwaka! Also... why is Akashi here.. isn't he the team mom?  
_Dadchi:_ we needed someone to baby sit Bokuto.  
_Akashi:_ and I muted the mom chat.. there's a lot of ranting.. so for the love of God himself go easy in them once in a while!  
_Akaashi:_ [image]  
_Akaashi:_ look what Karasuno does to Suga! Look at it! I can only pray for Yaku and Iwa.  
_Catdad:_ Iwa probably has it worst.. I mean he has to deal with Oikawa.  
_Aone:_ true.  
_Dadchi:_ oh hey Aone  
_Futakuchi:_ wait what is he doing here! O thought I was the dad for Date Tech!  
_Owldad:_ you are but.. Aone is the only one to control you...  
_Akaashi:_ I'm getting flashbacks  
_Alienlover:_ your all unbearable

 **Cats**  
**6:00 pm:**  
_Bedhead:_ OK but like... Oikawa sucks.  
_Yakuuuu:_ yes we know this.  
_Kenma:_ we've never even met the guy...  
_LEGging:_ oh so you do talk!  
_Kenma:_ shut up lev. No one likes you.  
_LEGging:_ yaku likes me  
_Yakuuuu:_ barely.  
_Tigerhead:_ you all suck  
_Tigerhead_ : hey! Who changed my name!

 **Iron Wall**  
**6:00 pm:**  
_Kogengawa:_ why is our chat name so boring?  
_Moniwa:_ why are you so tall?  
_Kamasaki:_ nice one mom!  
_Aone:_ why am I in so many groupchats?  
_Futakuchi:_ because you are friends with that little number 10.  
_Sakunami:_ I don't think that's why  
_Obara:_ I hate it here  
_Onagawa:_ no you don't  
_Fukiage:_ you love us  
_Sasaya:_ and we all know it  
_Sakunami:_ thats debatable.

 **Seijouh**  
**6:30 pm:**  
_Aliens:_ I'm being bullied  
_Iwachan:_ good  
_Maddog:_ change my name back and maybe I'll care.  
_Aliens:_ even here! Wow...  
_KinDIEchi:_ you are kind of asking for it half the time though.  
_Kunimi:_ Yuutaro is right.  
_Mattsun:_ you must feel loved Shittykawa  
_Makki:_ we love you, you know this  
_Aliens:_ doesn't feel like it!  
_Yahaba:_ we show our love through roasts, shittykawa  
_Watari:_ you should know this  
_Aliens:_ mean! All of you!  
_Iwachan:_ then you should've went to Shiratorizawa.

 **National Team**  
**6:40 pm:**  
_Momtori:_ how come Semi is in the mom chat but not me?  
_SemiSetter:_ I'm calmer than you  
_Shirabu:_ he's not wrong  
_Ushiwaka:_ this is correct, satori.  
_Momtori:_ even you!  
_Goshiki:_ you are a bit eccentric sometimes...  
_Momtori:_ not you Goshiki!  
_Goshiki:_ sorry...

 **Owls**  
**6:40 pm:**  
_Akaashi:_ no.  
_BOKUTO:_ I didn't even say anything yet.  
_Akaashi:_ we can see when other people are typing bokuto-san.  
_BOKUTO:_ oh..  
_WASH.io:_ dumbass  
_Akaashi:_ be nice.  
_WASH.io:_ yes mother.  
_Sarukui:_ Akaashi really said " fuck washio lives" huh?  
_Akaashi:_ your next  
_Komi:_ wow.  
_Onaga:_ thats all you have to say?  
_Konoha:_ can't we have normal conversations?  
_Anahori:_ bold if you to assume this isn't normal compared to other teams.  
_Akaashi:_ I hate all of you.

 **Murder of Crows**  
**7:00 pm:**  
_RollingThunder:_ ever wonder what the other teams talk about?  
_Tanaka:_ no?  
_Jesus:_ thats just you noya  
_RollingThunder:_ you sure?  
_Dadchi:_ yes.  
_Sugamomma:_ yes.  
_Saltyshima:_ you have summoned TheParents^tm.  
_Yamaguchi:_ he.. didn't... do anything though?  
_Saltyshima:_ he talked  
_Yamaguchi:_ fair.  
_Sunboi:_ Mom! Tell Bakageyama to shut up!  
_Sugamomma:_ kageyama shut up  
_Milk:_ I wouldn't be yelling if Hinata Boke wasn't a dumbass!  
_Sunboi:_ oh I'm a dumbass!?  
_Saltyshima:_ here we go...  
_Dadchi:_ one normal day.. please  
_RollingThunder:_ no.  
_Tanaka:_ not happening..  
_Jesus:_ why did all the responsible second years have to mute the chat?  
_Sugamomma:_ they were smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was all the teams? I could be wrong... I'm trying not to tap into season 4 much yet so yeah... I'm also nit including characters who were only in one episode.. thats just too many names to remember and I already had to look up names for Date Tech and Fukurodani. I'm a bad weeb leave me alone. But thanks for reading!
> 
> Also.. requests? Please? I have no ideas right now..


	3. I hate all of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi finally talks in the mom chat and people are added.
> 
> Also Hinata makes a group chat and it won't end well.

**Mom Chat** :  
 **5:00 am:**

 _Akaashi:_ do you guys ever just cry at the early hours of the day?  
 _Semisemi:_ are you okay?  
 _Akaashi:_ no.  
 _Semisemi:_ wanna talk about it?  
 _Akaashi:_ not right now  
 _Semisemi:_ okay.

 **Mom Chat:**  
 **6:30 am** **:**

 _Sugamomma:_ I missed AKAASHI BEING ONLINE!?  
 _Sugamomma:_ I feel betrayed  
 _Akaashi:_ should have been awake an hour ago then.  
 _Sugamomma:_ *gasp* a wild akaashi appears!  
 _Akaashi:_ I hate everyone here.  
 _Iwaizumom:_ no you don't  
 _Momiwa:_ same  
 _Sugamomma:_ I take a lot of offense.  
 _Akaashi:_ good  
S _ugamomma:_...  
 _Sugamomma:_ anyways can I add some more people here?  
 _DemonMom:_... who changed my name?  
 _DemonMom:_ but no, Sugawara, I don't think any of us will mind.  
 _Sugamomma:_ just Suga is fine, Yaku. Also im pretty sure it was Tendou off of Semis' phone.  
 _DemonMom:_ why do you know that?  
 _Sugamomma has added FoxMom and Komori to Mom Chat!_  
 _Sugamomma:_ I just do!  
 _FoxMom:_ sugawara... what is this?  
 _Sugamomma:_ suga*  
 _Sugamomma:_ its the mom chat for all of the moms of all the teams ofc!!  
 _Sugamomma:_ everyone introduce yourselves since there's newbies!!  
 _DemonMom:_ are you incapable of typing in one message? I'm Yaku Morisuke btw, "mom" of Nekoma High  
 _Sugamomma:_ yes, in fact, I am incapable.  
 _Sugamomma:_ im pretty sure yall know who I am lol  
 _Iwaizumom:_ im iwazumi hajime, "mom" of Aoba Johsai High  
 _Akaashi:_ I'm Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani Academy.  
 _Sugamomma:_ akaashi your so boring  
 _Akaashi:_ bokuto-san says the same  
 _Semisemi:_ im semi eita, second "mom" of Shiratorizawa Academy.  
 _Momiwa:_ im Moniwa Kaname "mom" of Date Tech  
 _FoxMom:_ nice to meet you all, I am Kita Shinsuke of Inarizaki Academy.  
 _Komori:_ I'm Komori Motoya, Itachiyama.  
 _Sugamomma:_ great we're all acquainted !!  
 _Sugamomma:_ my mom senses are tingling...  
 _Semisemi:_ what the fuck does that even mean?

_[Cut for length]_

**Setter Squad:**   
**12:00 pm:**

_AlienSetter:_ so I was thinking  
 _OwlSetter:_ no.  
 _AlienSetter:_ Aka-chan! I didnt even finish!  
 _OwlSetter:_ idc  
 _SweetSetter:_ what were you thinking Oikawa?  
 _AlienSetter:_ glad you asked mr. refreshing, let's all meet up.  
 _SaltySetter:_ no.  
 _CreamSetter:_ no.  
 _HalfSetter:_ no.  
 _TwinSetter:_ yes !  
 _BirdSetter:_ yes !  
 _KittenSetter:_ no.  
 _Blue_ _Setter:_ for what purpose, oikawa-san?  
 _AlienSetter:_ blocked all of you.  
 _AlienSetter:_ except for kogane-chan and atsu-chan.  
 _AlienSetter:_ and bc why not, tobio-chan?  
 _AlienSetter:_ we can even plan it right now !! are we all free next week?

_[Cut for length]._

**Murder of** **Crows:**  
 **7:30 am** **:**

 _Sunboi:_ what if I died  
 _Saltyshima:_ I'd cry tears of joy  
 _*acts responsible*:_ Tsukishima Kei!  
 _*acts responsible*_ : ... who changed my name  
 _Sunboi:_ I think Kiyoko???  
 _*acts responsible*:_ i mean she isn't wrong but she didnt have to say it  
 _Tanaka is online!_  
 _Tanaka:_ I heard Kiyoko 🥰  
 _*acts responsible*:_ shes not on you ethereal dumbass  
 _Tanaka:_ I came here to have a good time and im honestly feeling really attacked right now  
 _*acts responsible*_ : good.  
 _Saltyshima:_ im loving this.  
 _*actually responsible*:_.... you know what? same.  
 _Sunboi:_ anyways- what would yall do if I died?  
 _Saltyshima:_ i thought I already said cry tears of joy  
 _Yamayama_ : but Tsukki-  
 _Saltyshima:_ shut up Tadashi.

_[Cut for length]_

**Dad Alliance:**   
**9:30 am:**

_CatDad:_ so I was thinking.  
 _PlantDad:_ about what testu-chan?  
 _PlantDad:_.. who changed my name?  
 _CatDad:_ probably Kou. Anyways, we are graduating in like... 3 months.  
 _CrowDad_ _is_ _online_  
 _CrowDad:_ please don't remind me.  
 _CrowDad:_ the first years keep on crying whenever we bring it up.  
 _PlantDad:_ our first years want us gone so they are excited. Except yahaba-chan, he doesn't want me to leave 🥰  
 _CatDad:_ I highly doubt that  
 _PlantDad:_ mean tetsu-chan!  
 _CatDad:_ uhuh sure.  
 _PlantDad:_ you are! I dont know how ken-chan puts up with you.  
 _CatDad:_ I also myself that every day.  
 _EagleDad is online._  
 _EagleDad:_ I advise you all shut your phones off and go to class.  
 _CrowDad:_ I agree with Ushijima.  
 _PlantDad:_ your both boring!!  
 _PlantDad is offline_  
 _CatDad:_ yet you listened to them...  
 _CrowDad:_ offline Kuroo.  
 _CatDad:_ yessir.  
 _CatDad is offline_  
 _EagleDad is offline._  
 _CrowDad is offline_

_[Chatroom closed.]_

**P** **lant Hoes:**  
 **12:30 pm:**  
 _Aliens:_ we don't have practice today !!  
 _Madog:_ what why  
 _Aliens:_ idk coach just emailed me  
 _Maddog:_ ok but why  
 _Makki and_ _Mattson_ _are online!_  
 _Makki:_ why?  
 _Mattsun:_ why though?  
 _Aliens:_ now you've summoned them maddog-chan!  
 _Maddog:_ don't call me that

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
 _Hinata Shouyou created a groupchat!_  
 _Hinata Shoyou has added Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi, and 32 others_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being pretty short, I'm trying to get back into the writing for this. Have a good day! Stay safe!!


End file.
